Someone Said You Love Me
by ThreeWholeWords
Summary: Genderswap!Brittana. Santiago Lopez was adamant that he knew who he was. The only trouble being, that he wasn't completely sure. One day, after waking up in his Brett Pierce's body, he finally accepts himself.


Santiago Lopez was adamant that he knew who he was. The only trouble being, that he and 99% of the people he knew, saw him as a nobody.

He had the looks, of course. God bless his parents for those, but that wasn't all he got from them.

He never knew who his father was; he'd heard from his mother - before she went to prison for the countless time - that he was some rich asshole, who used her for her body.

Santiago was sure he took that from his father, minus the rich part. From his mother though, he took everything else. The attitude, the bad habits; everything. The people that knew him, saw him as a womanizer, and the high school bad boy, and nothing more.

Santiago Lopez was adamant that he knew who he was. The only trouble being, that he wasn't completely sure.

He'd kept up this persona his entire life; had people convinced that he cared about nothing and nobody, and they were almost completely right.

There was one accepting to that; one person that Santiago cared about, more than himself; Brett Pierce.

The two of them had been best friends almost their entire life. They had the same birthday, the same taste in music, the same... Everything. The only thing that wasn't the same, was their clique.

Brett Pierce was a jock; the wide-receiver of the high school football team, but he wasn't like the others. He didn't look down on anybody, and he was the best person Santiago Lopez had ever encountered.

Those different cliques never came between their friendship, nor did the multiple occasions, were the Latino was in a fowl mood. Brett knew his best friend, and he knew how to cheer him up.

That was how things became so complicated though. Santiago hated to admit it, especially since he was never affectionate with anybody but Brett; he loved when his best friend would pull him into a bone-crushing hug.

That was how it started.

Over the years, everything slowly excelled.

Santiago found himself _adoring_ Brett's natural scent; his piercing blue eyes, his contagious smile and finally, his body.

Unlike the rest of the seemingly pre-pubescent teens around high school, Brett '_made puberty his bitch_', as the blonde often liked to joke. His stubble always came out perfectly, and the hair over his torso was... _perfect_.

Over the past summer - a summer that was hotter than no other - before senior year had started, the two of them had spent more and more time together.

That was the most confusing time for Santiago. The way he looked at Brett, especially in those shorts, and the way he thought about him constantly, slowly revealed the deep-seated feelings that had been there for the boy all along.

Everything left Santiago _so_ confused. He was positive that he knew who he was before, but what changed everything was the very last time he was around Brett.

It was one month ago; his mother had kicked him out for what had to have been the fourth time that week and with Brett being the amazing friend he was, let him sleep over without hesitating. They'd had so many, that it was simply no bother that Santiago slid into Brett's large bed with the boy; the only difference being that when Santiago woke the next morning; he felt long, pale limbs wrapped around him. He liked it; another thing he liked though, was Brett's cock standing proudly, poking his ass.

The Latino hadn't been able to stop himself rolling his hips back; but when that soft moan left his plump lips, Santiago had been gone. He'd changed as quickly as he could and scrambled out of Brett's house, quicker than he'd ever done before.

He wasn't proud of himself. After only a day, he already missed the blonde, but Santiago was completely terrified of his feelings. All that ever floated through his mind, was that Brett wouldn't return then, and that he'd have lost his best friend forever.

Santiago woke; exactly one month since the last time he'd spoken to his best friend. He was drowsy as the creeping sun bled into his eyelids and the unfamiliar sound of construction rattled him awake. Through closed eyes, he stepped out of his bed; barely even registering that his sheets were different and that his bed was now a double, rather than his usual single.

He padded barefoot across the floor, turning to walk into his bathroom when he walked head on into a wall. "Ow, fuck. What the hell?" he said, barely registering the unfamiliar sound of his voice and finally opening his eyes and looking at the wall ahead of him, looking around and finally realising that he wasn't in his room.

His heart started to race with panic, until he realized he was in Brett's room. Brett, his best friend who lately he'd not spoken to, let alone slept over with. Albeit confused, he walked the familiar path to _Brett's_ bathroom and as he stepped over to the toilet to relieve his bladder, deciding that he'd try to figure out what he was doing here after emptying his bladder, he looked at the wall-length mirror in front of him and he saw Brett. Not beside him, or in front of him. But... it was him. Santiago's eyes just about bulged out of his head as he tried to understand what was going on.

Santiago Lopez was in Brett Pierce's body.

After relieving his bladder, and attempting to gather his wits, Santiago scowered the room for Brett's cell phone.

Once he had it, he mentally cursed himself as he began typing out Brett's number, rather than his own.

"That's a real genius move, _Lopez_," He mocked, though it didn't sound right, coming from _Brett's_ voice.

With a sigh, he dialled his own number, praying that he got an answer. All he heard though, was his familiar ringtone and heavy footsteps running up the stairs.

"Brett..." Santiago breathed, pulling open the bedroom door.

He was immediately tackled by... Himself. Though with the force of that one hug, it was unmistakable that Brett was in there.

"Please tell me that's Santiago in there?" Brett muttered, pushing the door closed behind himself.

"Yeah, it's me," Santiago answered, nodding the head of tousled blonde hair.

"What the hell is going on?" Brett asked.

"I have no idea," Santiago answered honestly; all worries about his feelings pushed aside.

"Well, we'll have to figure it out later, because I have a test this morning," Brett nodded. "Or rather _you_ do."

"Are you kidding me? You can't put that on me. If I fail it for you, you're screwed and I can't be the reason you don't go to college..."

"It's _Spanish,_ Santi..." Brett shrugged.

"Oh... Well, I'm all over that."

Both boys laughed in unison, and Santiago couldn't help but think about how much he'd missed the other boy.

"Good," Brett breathed.

* * *

"How'd you do?" Brett asked, tilting his head once Santiago met him under the bleachers.

"It was _easy_," Santiago nodded confidently.

"Thank God," Brett breathed, before his tanned nose wrinkled up. "Dude, what did you do to my hair?"

"Ah! It's _my_ hair for now," Santiago shrugged, shaking his head.

"Brett!"

Both boys turned around, watching as Mike sprinted up to the two of them.

Brett was about to respond, before it occurred to him, that he was in Santiago's body.

"Be _nice_," Brett muttered to Santiago,

"Uh, yeah? What's up?" Santiago replied, looking at the boy he was now taller than.

"I thought we could go over the choreography again? I mean, there's only a week until Nationals..."

"Shit," Brett muttered.

The other two boys turned to him, raising an eyebrow.

"What's with this douche?" Mike asked.

"Shut it," Santiago huffed, pushing the boy's shoulder.

That was until he realised, that would be out of character for Brett.

"I mean, he's not a douche, he's just... In a bad mood."

"Yeah, whatever," Mike rolled his eyes. "Anyway, you coming?"

Santiago wasn't left with a choice; much to his dismay. He merely hoped that in Brett's body, dancing would come naturally to him. That he'd be able to move gracefully and simply follow Mike's moves. Instead, all he ended up doing was tripping over his own feet. He hadn't realised that Brett's limbs were longer than his own, nor did he think that would mattered. It turned out though, that it mattered a lot, and took a lot of getting used to.

"Dude, _what _is going on with you today? It's like you don't even know the routine. Have you been practicing?" Mike asked.

"Yeah," Santiago replied, rolling his eyes.

The Latino knew all too well, that Brett would have practiced until exhaustion set in.

"I'm just having an off-day." Santiago answered. "I'll be better next time."

"Yeah, well hopefully you'll be better in practice too. You've been crap since you and what's-his-face stopped talking."

"I... I have?" Santiago raised a brow.

"Yeah," Mike nodded, as if it were obvious. "You've been moping about, playing badly. So, I'm guessing the two of you are talking again now?"

"Uh... Y-yeah, we are..." Santiago nodded slowly, before offering the other boy a friendly smile.

"Well, good for you. I'll see you at practice, alright B?" Mike called back,

"Right," Santiago nodded.

Santiago frowned when he didn't see Brett - or rather himself - stood beneath the bleachers. He had no idea what he was doing.

That was more than evident on the football field.

Luckily for him Coach Bieste wasn't supervising this practice, which meant half of the time began goofing up.

"Brett..."

Santiago spun the ball in his hands, unfazed by the voice.

"Brett? Hello?"

"Oh, me?" Santiago muttered, before lifting his gaze, looking over to find Noah Puckerman jogging over.

"Well, you are Brett Pierce, aren't you?" Puck laughed, clapping the blonde's back.

"Yeah, I guess I am," Santiago chuckled.

"Anyway, Mike told me that you and Lopez are talking again, you must be happy."

Santiago merely shrugged Brett's broad shoulders, feeling himself blush.

"I'll take that as a yes," Puck laughed. "And from your blush, I'm going to guess that you're still completely enamoured by the guy?"

"Excuse me?" Santiago raised a brow.

"Well, enamoured means-"

"Yeah, yeah. I know what enamoured means," Santiago rolled perfectly blue eyes.

"Oh come on dude, don't start this again," Puck rolled his eyes. "Every time we talk about this, you play clueless."

"Yeah..." Santiago nodded slowly. "Just... Refresh my memory about everything we've talked about so far?"

Puck sighed, resting his hands on his hips. "You're _completely_ in love with the guy. I mean, I'm not going to repeat all of the crap that you usually say to me, like you think he has the cutest smile, and all that. But you've been in love with him for years, and you've never been more hurt than you have in this past week."

Santiago was sure he felt his heart sink into his stomach, his lips parting but no words came out. He hung Brett's head, almost in shame. Santiago knew that Brett was the most accepting person in the world, and instead of talking to him, he ran.

"Dude, are you alright?" Puck tilted his head.

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm fine," Santiago nodded with a small sigh. "Either way, I'm pretty sure he likes me back."

"Yeah? How'd you know? I didn't think Lopez was into dudes..." Puck asked.

"I just know..." Santiago breathed.

"Well, talk it through with him, man. You know him better than anybody. All _I _know, is that I bet he'll be glad that you're a wide receiver, right? I mean, you'll need to be with what that dude is packing," Puck smirked.

"You're _hilarious_," Santiago drawled, "and you've seen him?"

"Oh, I know. And yeah, I have. He actually showed up for gym today, and the Puckster has to check out the competition. So, there's to reasons I want this to work out."

"And let me guess, one of them is that you'll be glad that you have a little less competition?" Santiago laughed.

"You know it, B..." Puck laughed, clapping the blonde on the back. "Good luck, okay?"

"Thanks," Santiago called back, before he lowered his voice. "I'm going to need it."

* * *

"So, how come you can dance with my body, but I can't dance with yours?" Santiago called out.

It should have been no surprise that he'd find Brett in the auditorium, no doubt working on his routine.

"You know _Santiago Lopez_ doesn't dance."

"Your limbs are not as long as mine, it doesn't take as long to get used to it," Brett answered, finally coming to a stop and sprawling out across the cold floor. "And I know he doesn't, but he _should_."

"I can't dance to save my life," Santiago shrugged, sprinting down the steps to join the other boy on stage, offering out a pale hand to Brett.

"I can teach you," Brett shrugged, carefully pulling himself up.

"I... I'd like that," Santiago nodded.

Brett's face lit up - or rather, Santiago's face. It wasn't the same for Santiago. It always made his knees week seeing Brett's smile, and he only hoped this change wouldn't be permanent.

The two of them were silent for a few moments, examining their own bodies.

"So, someone said you love me..." Santiago muttered.

Brett felt like his heart stopped; mouth hanging agape, feeling like he'd lost even more control of the body that wasn't his own.

"S-Santi... I- I'm so sorry..."

That crack he heard; the crack in the usually strong voice, even though it was his own, broke Santiago's heart. He was sure Brett was almost as terrified as he was, and all he wanted right now, was to put his best friend at ease.

Brett was starting to hyperventilate; the panic and emotion setting in. The fact that Santiago smoked probably didn't help Brett either.

"Brett, Brett..." Santiago breathed, bringing pale hands up to cup tanned cheeks. "_Never_ be sorry," he whispered, before he leaned in to kiss the boy.

When they parted, both boys faces were twisted in confusion, their noses wrinkled.

"I h-hate to cause offense," Brett whispered. "But that did nothing for me..."

Santiago laughed. "Yeah, me neither... I wanted to kiss _you_, not myself."

Brett sighed, taking a plump lower lip between his teeth. "But what did it mean though, Santi? I mean... You're not gay..."

"I am," Santiago admitted; his voice small. "I just... It's taken me a _long_ time to figure it out, let alone to accept it. I... For as long as I can remember, I've liked.. _No... _I've loved you, Brett. I just didn't _understand _it."

"You... You love me?" Brett breathed, in disbelief.

"More than I'll ever be able to express," Santiago replied. "I mean right now, my heart is literally beating for _you_. I don't have a clue how any of this happened, but I'm _so_ glad it did. I never meant to hurt you, Brett. I was just _so_ terrified of my feelings, and I... I dealt with them the wrong way."

"It's okay," Brett reassured him, shaking his head as he took his hand. "I understand. All I ever wanted, was you, Santiago. I never want to rush you..."

Santiago simply remained silent, pulling the other body into a tight embrace.

Both sets of eyes fluttered closed at the same time; their breathing synchronizing completely.

It was then, that they felt it.

When Santiago pulled back, he saw Brett in front of him.

He was back in his own body, and he didn't waste a second, before his lips were against Brett's.

That was when he felt his body ignite; his lips moving against Brett's slowly, and he could only smile, when he felt Brett's lips moving against his own.

"Is _this_ doing something for you?" Santiago whispered.

"More than you know," Brett replied, sucking Santiago's bottom lip into his mouth.

Santiago let out the tiniest chuckle; his thumbs brushing over Brett's defined jaw. "Your stubble feels nice..."

"So does yours," Brett whispered, bringing his hands to the nape of Santiago's neck.

"It seems like you like _real_ men," Santiago muttered.

"Almost as much as you do," Brett husked, finally parting from Santiago's lips, to take in some much needed oxygen.

"T-take me home?" Santiago asked, tilting his head. "I-if you're _ready_."

The way Santiago spoke to him, told Brett everything, and all the blonde could do, was nod; nod, and take Santiago back to his house.

"Are you sure you want to do this? That you're _ready_?" Santiago murmured.

"Are _you_ ready?" Brett asked, hovering above Santiago's body.

"I've never been more ready," Santiago nodded slowly.

Everything felt so natural; every kiss, every touch. Even the way Brett peeled off his clothes, melted Santiago.

The Latino rolled them over, carefully pushing himself up off of Brett's warm body, in favour of admiring every last inch of pale skin. His eyes scanned over the pale, muscular body beneath him, and he couldn't help but grin; his lips were next, pressing soft kisses over every last inch of Brett, before his tanned hand wrapped around Brett's length, leaning in to press an experimental kiss to the tip.

"I... I've never done this before," Santiago whispered. "T-tell me if you don't like something, okay?"

Brett had never seen Santiago so nervous, and in return, an endearing little grin played on the blonde's lips.

"You'll be okay, I promise."

Brett's eyes gave Santiago the encouragement he needed, as he slowly leaned in to wrap his plump lips around the thick, leaking head.

The way Santiago's tongue brushed over his slit sent Brett trembling; what shocked him even more though, was when the Latino leaned forward, taking every last inch down his throat.

"Oh... _Fuck,_ Santi..." Brett mewled.

The blonde had no clue, about Santiago's lack of gag reflex, but right now, he couldn't think of a better way to find out.

"I... I'm not going to last," Brett shook his head.

With that, Santiago carefully pulled pack, licking his lips.

Brett's lip poked out; slowly beginning to from a pout, before he found Santiago taking a condom from his bedside table.

"If you don't want to do this, just tell me," Santiago murmured, carefully rolling the condom down Brett's length.

"I do," Brett whispered, placing his hand on Santiago's muscular arms and carefully guiding him onto his back.

Brett was delicate with his touches, brushing his soft lips against Santiago's abdomen, while he covered his fingers in the lube he'd taken from his bedside cabinet.

The blonde felt a slight resistance as he pushed a single digit against the tight ring of muscles. Brett paused, taking a moment to let Santiago adjust to the intrusion.

With Brett's delicacy, Santiago felt almost no discomfort. With four fingers inside his ass, stretching him thoroughly, Santiago was ready; both physically and emotionally.

"I'm ready, B..." Santiago breathed.

Brett nodded in response, making sure that both his length and Santiago's stretched hole were lubed up enough.

With that, Brett crawled up Santiago's body, slowly stroking himself.

He leaned in, tenderly connecting their lips in the most gentle kiss as slowly, he eased his length inside Santiago.

Santiago whimpered, searching for Brett's hand and immediately lacing their fingers together.

"Y-you're _so_ deep, B..." Santiago breathed, as soon as he felt Brett's balls resting against his ass.

Brett had his face buried into the crook of Santiago's warm neck, letting out hot puffs of air. Santiago was _tight_, and it took everything Brett had, not to explode inside the condom.

Santiago brought his free hand to Brett's jaw, carefully tilting up the boy's head. "I'm already close, B..." Santiago breathed; the pale hand stroking his cock bringing him closer. "You can move..."

Brett kissed Santiago; letting their lips slide together perfectly as Brett moved with slow, firm thrusts into Santiago.

"B-_Brett_," Santiago whimpered; his mouth dropping open with a deep moan as Brett's cock brushed deliciously against his prostate. "Th-there... _again_."

With one more perfect thrust; resulting in Brett hitting his prostate firmly, Santiago reached his peak. A guttural moan left his lips; his limbs trembling as his back arched, covering his and Brett's abs in his warm, _thick_ cum as Brett's name fell so naturally from his lips.

Brett wasn't far behind, with the way Santiago was clenching around him, he tumbled over the edge after a few moments; his body going rigid on top of Santiago's as he filled the condom up with his own load.

"Th-there are _no_ words, to describe how perfect that was," Santiago murmured, with the most blissful smile on his face.

Brett carefully slid out of the Latino, peeling off the condom and carefully tying it up, dropping it to the trash can beside his bed.

"You can say that again," Brett chuckled, breathlessly.

Santiago let go of a soft breath as he pulled the taller boy against him, waiting until Brett had completely nestled into his side, before he pulled the blonde's covers up over their naked bodies. Santiago had no clue what had happened to the two of them over the passed twelve hours, all he knew, was that he was sure it was fate.

**A/N: I'm not too sure what people will make of this one, or if they'll read it. Thank you in advance, if you do. Hopefully it wasn't too complicated during the body-swap. :) There is now a follow-on series of one shots from this, over on You Want A Real Man.**


End file.
